


Mistaken Identity

by Surrealx3



Series: Your Son Calls me Daddy too [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Loki angrily eats ice cream, M/M, a bit crackish, tony is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: I was exploring the "your daughter calls me daddy too" meme and was inspired.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second one of these I made (the other Steve/Sam) and I may end up making more for all my favorite pairings. It's really looking like it. I didn't edit much but will do later.

Tony and Loki had been dating for a couple months, give or take but definitely give another month and twelve days but really, who’s counting? And Tony’s kinda loving dating someone that can match his intellectually and puts all his other bedmates to shame with that silvertongue of his. 

So yeah, he likes dating Loki. And if doing that means he has to deal with the emotional stuff, he’ll give it a shot. Like now, when Loki was furiously eating ice cream and complaining about Odin. Tony had never met the man but he sounded ominously like Howard. 

Loki was a bit hard to follow when he was riled up enough for an ice cream anger party but Tony did grasp the ‘not even my real father’ part, which sucked enough in itself. 

He was nodding along sympathetically to Loki’s ranting when the doorbell rang. Loki paused in his ranting.

“Um, I can just ignore whoever it is,” Tony offered.

“No, no, go ahead,” Loki sighed, “A moment alone may do me some good.”

Tony doubted that but slipped away to answer the door anyway. He kinda blinked at the man standing there, part of him wondering if he was seeing this correctly. It was an old man wearing a suit and an eyepatch. He already knew one man who wore an eyepatch and finding there’s two in the same continent (let alone city) felt a bit too uncanny. 

“Can I help you.” Tony said flatly.

“I was told my son would be here,” the man said a bit too confidently for someone who was wearing an eyepatch while showing up at a stranger’s home. “Where is he?”

“listen, my boyfriend has had a hard day today,” Tony tried to sound kind, “I don't know who hired you but can you tell them a modern day pirate isn't what he needs right now? Was it Thor? This sounds exactly like the kind of thing Thor would do. Oh, are you supposed to be a modern viking?”

The man’s eye twitched, “I'm looking for my son, Loki. Is he here?”

“Oh, Loki’s your son?” Tony’s voice was dripping with disbelief. “In that case, I think you should know that your son calls me daddy too.” Tony winked at him with a dirty grin. 

The man’s face grew red with fury. "How dare you-"

“Tony,” Loki suddenly called. “Who’s at the door?”

Tony stepped aside so Loki could see, “Just some-”

“Odin?” Loki glared at the man. “What are you doing here?”

Tony froze. “This is Odin?”

“Yes,” Loki looked at Tony curiously, “Who did you think he was?”

“You know what, I have work to do,” Tony edged away, “Feel free to come in, Mr. Borson. It was so nice meeting you. Bye!”

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Odin and Loki talk?

"Your son calls me daddy too?" Loki screeched, "You actually said that to him?"

Tony winced, "I didn't think he was actually Odin. I mean, come on, why the hell would a modern business man wear an eye patch?"

"It's his aesthetic," Loki yelled. 

"He looks stupid," Tony shouted back. "And a gold eye patch? Really? That's just tacky."

Loki inhaled to retort then broke down laughing. Tony stood there awkwardly while Loki laughed until there were tears in the corner of his eyes. "It is fucking tacky. Oh, norns, you," Loki looked up, grinning brightly, "I've never heard anyone actually say it. I'm pretty sure everyone thinks it, even mother."

"Yeah, well," Tony grinned back, glad to have his ass out the fire. "I'm a Stark. We tell it like it is."

"Yes, I suppose you do," Loki agreed. "I suppose it is something I can learn from. Can I see your phone?"

"Uh," Tony looked from Loki's slight smirk to the hand he was holding out. "Why?"

"Don't you trust me?" Loki purred, "Or are you trying to hide something from your dear boyfriend?"

Tony knew he was being suckered. It doesn't take a genius to see that but he was curious enough to go along with it. He took out his phone and handed to Loki. 

Of course, Loki somehow already knew his pass code. He went and dialed a number, standing right there so Tony could see his every move. Loki brightened when whoever it was finally answered. "Hello. As you can probably tell, I'm not Tony, I'm his boyfriend... Yes, unfortunately we haven't met yet. I just thought you should know that you son calls me daddy too."


End file.
